Dwebble
|} Dwebble (Japanese: イシズマイ Ishizumai) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 34. Biology Dwebble is a small, orange hermit crab-like Pokémon with large pincers. It has dark, oval-shaped eyes supported by eye stalks. It has a hook-like tail that is concealed underneath the sectioned chunk of gray rock it uses as a shell. This tail is possibly used to keep the rock in place or to carve itself a new home should its old rock get lost. When finding a rock to use as its shell, Dwebble inspects the rock to see if it can be used, then it digs a hole in the rock's bottom. It can expel a corrosive spray from its mouth to dissolve or mend rocks. This spray can ease carving. If the rock breaks, it won't calm down until it can find another rock to replace it. It lives in the desert. In the anime Major appearances Cilan's Dwebble captured Dwebble after helping it retrieve its shell from a trouble making trio of Dwebble in A Home for Dwebble!. Since then, Cilan has used Dwebble in various battles and was the Pokémon Cilan chose to use in the first round of the Club Battle in Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!. It finally evolved into Crustle during a battle against in Crisis at Chargestone Cave!. Other Three Dwebble appeared in A Home for Dwebble! where they bullied another and stole its shell. Burgh used a Dwebble in his Gym battle against in Battling For The Love of Bug-Types!. It defeated his but lost to his . A group of Dwebble also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. They took a particular liking to Cilan's Crustle. Minor appearances Multiple Dwebble appeared in Climbing the Tower of Success!. A Dwebble appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Burgh owns a Dwebble which he used in a Gym battle against in Big City Battles. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations and Desert Resort}} |} |} and , Cyllage City, Ambrette Town, Glittering Cave, Azure Bay ( ) Friend Safari (Rock)}} ( )}} |} |} In side games |area=Canyon: Volcanic Slope, Field: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Ochre Quarry (1F-13F), Freezing Pillar (1F-14F), Windy Shoreline (1F-11F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Skill Treasury (1F-15F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Model Train Room: Working Gears}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Silver Isles: Bewildering Cave (All Areas)}} |area=Area 16: Stage 02}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |} Evolution |no2=558 |name2=Crustle |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Rock}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same Egg Group combination as Dwebble and its . * Dwebble was leaked internationally in the opening for Pokémon: Black & White. Origin Dwebble is based on a , living within a hollowed out rock rather than a discarded . Name origin Dwebble may be a combination of dwell or dwelling and pebble. Ishizumai may be a combination of 石 ishi (stone) and 住まい sumai (dwelling/house), referring to its habitat. In other languages and |de=Lithomith|demeaning=From and |fr=Crabicoque|frmeaning=From and |es=Dwebble|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Dwebble|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=돌살이 Dolsari|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=石居蟹 Shíjūxiè|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Stone house crab". |ru=Двеббл Dvebbl|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Cilan's Dwebble External links |} de:Lithomith fr:Crabicoque it:Dwebble ja:イシズマイ pl:Dwebble zh:石居蟹